


Coming On Strong

by DoctorV



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/F, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:30:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorV/pseuds/DoctorV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyrian-bloods come on strong, it's just what they do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming On Strong

**Author's Note:**

> Already jossed! Look how many fucks I give. :D
> 
> (My inspiration for writing this consisted pretty much entirely of "for the lulz.")

The human struggles just long enough to make it interesting, body pressing against her front to try to escape the stranglehold. A sloppy elbow glances across her side before the human shudders, then twitches and falls limp. She drops one end of the 2x3dent and catches her prize around the middle, enjoying the rare warmth against her skin.

A delicate throat-clearing behind her makes her hunch her shoulders and narrow her eyes in irritation. She turns enough to look at the jade-blood over her shoulder. Green lips are pursed in a disapproving frown and her arms are crossed.

"Don't you think you're coming on a _bit_ strong?"

"No!" she protests, clutching the human closer.

"You know the humans don't even _have_ quadrants."

"This one does!" she...oh fuck, is she _whining_? She frowns and straightens, forcing strength and maturity into her voice, because she is not a fucking wiggler and the prissy jade-blood is not her lusus. "She even has a moirail, you've _seen_ them."

"Be that as it may, you cannot just declare your intentions through strangling. It's not proper!"

She holds the human even closer, even though her teammate hasn't made a move to even step closer, much less steal the human away. The soft, pale hair tickles her chin and she sniffs discreetly. The sharpness of alcohol clings to her, and there's a hint of purrbeast musk, but beneath those she smells something floral. "She already hates the other me, though!" she counters, then puts away her 2x3dent so she can hold her human with both arms. "It's _fate_."

"The other you is not _you_."

" _Bluh_ , if she tried a kismessisitude with the other me, the bitch would fork her in seconds."

"Whereas you will merely strangle her while she is unawares."

"Yes!" Wait, that sounds bad. "No! Wait."

The jade-blood raises an eyebrow and starts tapping a foot impatiently. Combined with the crossed arms and the frown, she practically _stinks_ of disapproval. "Yes, I can see how you are clearly the better option, here."

She shifts one arm to loop around the human's front and points her freed hand at her teammate. "Hey fuck you, are you trying to auspisticize?"

Huffing in irritation, the girl turns her head away. "I wouldn't presume. Though I _will_ pose this question to you before you make a mistake that might ruin a perfectly acceptable relationship later on: she may hate someone who at the most basic level is _you_ , but can you truly say you return the favor?"

It takes a moment to slog through the mass of words laid out before her, but once she divines its meaning she scowls. "Just because you're not getting any concupescent doesn't mean you have to be a total bulgeblock."

"By choice," the jade-blood replies with a haughty sniff. "I have more important things to focus my energies on." Turning to meet her eyes, the meddler adds, "I _suggest_ , as a _friend_ , that you actually speak with her once she regains consciousness. Afterward, if you find that you are then in need of an auspistice, I am of course at your service."

Adjusting her skirt with a small twitch of her hand, the jade-blood turns and disappears into the gloom.

The human shifts and groans softly, actually tucking that head of pale, alien hair up under her chin and snuggling closer. Grumbling in irritation, she lowers herself and the human to the ground, pillowing the alien's head in her lap.

"Damn know-it-all," she mutters, gently petting her pitiful human and hoping no one sees her acting so sappy.


End file.
